game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Judgment Call
Judgment Call is a first person shooter, action game developed by Code Red Entertainment and ZK Studios and published by Code Red Entertainment. Code Red primarily worked on the feature film, story, and singleplayer aspects of the game while ZK Studios focused on the multiplayer and extra game modes, also contributing to the inception of the story. The game received critical acclaim by critics, who particularly favored the story as well as the adapting AI. It went on to receive multiple awards and put both Code Red Entertainment and ZK Studios into the limelight of the video game industry. There initially was some controversy of using the United States as an enemy, it was done away with after the fact that it was in an alternate universe in the future. It surpassed any EB Industries game in sales and marked a point in ZK Studios' career as a game developer. Gameplay The general gameplay aspect of Judgment Call is that of a basic first person shooter with open world aspects and a military theme added in. Unlike your average first person shooter, however, the game is open world and allows the player to go where they choose and do the missions they want in the order they want. It basically puts the player in a position where they have the choice and the game follows. In addition to the typical elements a first person shooter game has, the developers have incorporated a fluid movement system for the players, including parkour and other acrobatic techniques such as sliding, grappling, flipping, and mounting, in order to enhance gameplay as well as to keep it moving at a good pace. Plot Setting Judgment Call takes place in the United States of America in an alternate universe, set in the year 2027. After the disastrous events that took place during World War III from 2016 to 2023, the United States has become somewhat of a military state, maintaining control over its oppressed citizens with a tight grasp using the military. Characters There are three central characters in the game, listed below. All other characters are minor or have roles that are not large enough to be considered major characters. *Sergeant Jason Banks, protagonist *Sergeant Brandon Storm, deuteragonist *Captain Andy Linh, tritagonist *Daniel Washington, antagonist *AIDEN, minor antagonist Story Prologue The prologue takes place during World War III at the Battle of Orlando in 2021, one of the largest and painful battles to unfold over the course of the war. Not only was it one of the more costly battle in regards for lives, it was also the turning point in the war for the Allies, as the United States began to gain the upper hand against the Axis with the help of Canadian and British forces. Sergeant Jason Banks and his friend, Sergeant Brandon Storm, are a part of the United States Marine Corps. Their squads, among others, were sent to Orlando, Florida to help rid the state of Axis soldiers. Banks' squad, Bravo Team, was crucial in crippling the Axis anti-air guns and infiltrating bases while Storm's squad, Delta Team, went against Axis forces head on, forcing them to retreat further and further. Bravo and Delta Team were in and out in a little less than a week, and the Battle of Orlando officially ended after months of back and forth fighting for control over the city. Following the end of the battle, Banks and Storm were contacted by Daniel Washington, the head of a rather secretive government organization named "Project Brutus." They were asked to participate in Project Brutus, which recruited soldiers who showed that they were capable of handling themselves in battle and who were natural leaders. Storm joined upon request, but Banks needed time to think about it, eventually joining up as well. Pre-Present Day In between the events of the Prologue and Present Day, Project Brutus eventually comes to be known as the United States Military Elite Task Force, or USMETF, and gained world recognition for its work in helping stop World War III and help other countries with insurgents or in general as well. This time period is only represented by a cutscene and narration from Banks, the main character, before cutting to Present Day. The cutscene consists of clips and videos of the world in pieces and then goes to show other media of the USMETF assisting people, building civilizations, chasing insurgency out, and making the world a better place before fading to black. Singleplayer Main Storyline Quests Explanations will be given later. Prologue= *Restoring Force *Homecoming |-| Present Day - Part 1= *Following Orders *Past, Present, Future *Soldier Boy, Come Marching Home *No Regrets *Little Resistance *Perception is Key *Traitors *Betrayal |-| Present Day - Part 2= *Welcome to The Resistance *Initiation *Apologies *A Call to Arms *Reborn *Cursed Lovers *Blind *The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend *Past Sorrows |-| Present Day - Part 3= *Firework *Heat *Final Light *Reborn...Again? *Finale Side Quests Explanations will be given later. Prologue= *Hide 'n' Seek *Taking the Trash Out *Poster Boy |-| Present Day - Part 1= *Siblings *Bad Luck *Trapped *#lrn2read *Scavenger Hunt *Swift Advances *George of the Jungle *Shots in the Dark *I Love Pancakes *We'll Be Fine *Broken Apart *Kings of the Z *Sunsets and Horizons |-| Present Day - Part 2= *Welcome to Hell *Not the Flying Type? Oh Well! *Section *Gunned Down *Survivor Man *Call it Karma *Life Goes On *In the Ring *Package Delivery *... Package Delivery *Wet Rain *Watching Paint Dry *Raiser of the Dead (Crazy?) *Final Remembrances |-| Present Day - Part 3= *Do It, You Won't *Blackfish *Canned Bread *House of Cards *Lies and Deceit Multiplayer Judgment Call features an online multiplayer option which allows players to connect with others around the world and play competitively against one another or as a team against enemy AI. Competitive Multiplayer Like with most first person shooter games, the competitive aspect of multiplayer for Judgment Call assigns players to two or more separate teams and have them compete against one another for a win. *Free-for-All Everyone is against each other and there are no teams. Whoever has the most kills at the end wins. *Team Deathmatch Two teams fight each other. Whichever has the most kills at the end wins. *Multi Team Deathmatch Three to four teams (depending on how many players in the lobby) fight each other. Whichever team has the most kills at the end wins. *Battlefront Team Deathmatch with extremely large teams. *Assault One team must try to infiltrate and capture a zone inside of a structure, which is guarded by the defending team. Along the way, the attacking team must capture other, smaller points in order to mark respawns so they won't have to keep respawning from the beginning. There are two rounds; if no team successfully captures that final zone, the winning team will be the one that made it farther, based on how many minor zones they captured before they lost their round. *Manslaughter Basically the size of Battlefront, except it is vehicle warfare. Players will spawn in and they will have to be in a vehicle. They will choose their class, but their weapons and equipment will not show up for them unless if they are in a passenger seat of a multi-personel vehicle. Cooperative Multiplayer Cooperative Multiplayer has players team up against AI enemies. The players, depending on the game mode, have to complete one or more objectives without getting killed. *VIP The players are assigned a VIP (chosen randomly) and must escort them to the safe point (usually on the other side of the map) while protecting the VIP from various attacks. Players only have one life each. *Disarm Players must disarm three bombs placed within the map without dying. They are only given one life each and must also fend off enemy AI. Players are given one life each. After a bomb is destroyed, all dead players are resurrected, and the game goes on. *Rescue Party One squad of players is captured and held in a heavily guarded area, patrolled by AI. Another squad must attempt to rescue the captured players. The rescuers are only given one life each. *Team Deathmatch (Co-op) Players go up against enemy AI in a team vs. team battle. *Survival See "Extra Game Modes" below. Maps Extra Game Modes There are multiple game modes other than singleplayer and multiplayer that add to the gameplay of Judgment Call. Survival In this game mode, players can create a team of up to eight players (or six depending on the map size) and survive against waves of enemies increasing in difficulty. There are multiple types of Survival that can be played both on and offline. *Survival Regular, typical Survival, where players work together and try to survive the longest. *Betrayal Like normal Survival, except players will respawn as part of the enemy team and try to kill the other survivors. Survivors will receive minor upgrades to their characters (i.e. a bit more health, larger ammo capacity, etc.) as more players are killed. *Holdout A team of four players are shot down in a helicopter and must survive from enemies until help arrives. Depending on the difficulty of the mission, the players will have to wait longer the harder the mission is in addition to holding out from harder enemies. *Apocalypse This is the same as Survival, but has the players defending themselves from zombies instead of live soldiers. In offline games and private matches, there is an option to have dead players turn into zombies, but it is not available in public online matches. TF Operations TF Operations consists of objective based missions, some not having to do with the main story of the game, that players can complete either solo or online. The players assume the role of Whiskey Team, a specialized squadron within the USMETF. They are not seen in the main game, but are referred to and mentioned by the main characters several times. Creator Mode Players are able to edit and create their own maps to play on with friends offline and in private matches. They can either create a map from scratch (an empty map) or from a template (any currently existing multiplayer map in the game). The mode itself is very similar to the Forge game mode in Halo. The players are able to place down various structures, scenery, and other items to change maps as well as weapons, spawning systems, and much more. Custom game modes can also be created, which can either be tied to one or more specific maps or just because. Weapons These are the weapons in Judgment Call. Film Adaptation A major film of the same name was also released relatively around the same time the game was released in late 2015. Like with the original concepts of the game, original concepts for the film and principal filming began in 2014. Teaser Trailer [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ohbr90cKDc Here's the official teaser trailer for Judgment Call]. Category:EternalBlaze Category:ZKingston Category:Judgment Call